


Under the Table

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Feminization, Feminized Sam Winchester, Incest, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, POV John Winchester, Parent/Child Incest, Slut Sam Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam massages John's dick with his feet under the table and John struggles to contain his lust.
Relationships: John Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr: [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/617937753353682945/under-the-table-just-when-john-was-to-leave-for]

Just when John was to leave for the day, his young boy--a teenager really, in painted nails and a damn nightie--put his soft feet over his lap. He barely fought to urge to swallow. He knew his son did not play fair. Any hint of desire from his face, that boy took and used against him. But he could not hide his arousal when Sam's right foot massaged his thickening cock. The sight of his young boy should not make him want. Yet, it did. Oh, God! The tent on his pants were evidence of his immoral lust.


End file.
